This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to calibrating wireless communications circuitry to allow reduced power consumption.
Handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices that are somewhat larger than traditional handheld electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers.
Due in part to their mobile nature, portable electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, handheld electronic devices may use cellular telephone communications standards to communicate with cellular networks.
To reduce power consumption in electronic devices and thereby extend the amount of time that devices can run off of battery power, it would be desirable to be able to operate wireless communications circuitry with improved efficiency.